Makai Here We Come
by Youkai-Yoshira
Summary: The continuation of "You're My Love Forever Hiei." Kurama finally tells Shiori about his past and relationship with Hiei. Would Shiori accept this? Not a lot of yaoi, but there is. Kurama and Hiei relationship. The gang are in it!


Yoshira: Sorry 4 making you hanging for a long time, too much projects, homework, and other things.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Now what are you going to write now?  
  
Yoshira: Something, and it's the continuation of " You're My Love Forever Hiei."  
  
(Kurama wakes up and yawn)  
  
Kurama: Ohayoo gozaimasu. What are you doing?  
  
Yoshira & Hiei: Nothing.  
  
Kurama: Okay, I'm going back to bed. Last night made me really tired. Ja.  
  
(Kurama sleeps again.)  
  
Yoshira: Anyway, let's get on the story.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Makai Here We Come  
  
(The next day of ' you are my love forever, Hiei')  
  
Kurama and Hiei are found in Kurama's room. Hiei was still sleeping, but Kurama was awake already on his bed. Kurama was thinking about what to say to his mother that he is going to live somewhere else with his lover. He was also thinking whether or not to tell her that Hiei is his lover. Kurama felt something touching him while he was thinking. It was Hiei, but he was still asleep.  
  
' Hiei looks so cute when he's asleep. I want to live with him forever. I hope that mother accepts this.'  
  
Hiei was twitching and then he woke up. Kurama didn't notice that, and then he felt arms around his neck.  
  
" Ohayoo kitsune. *Yawns. * Hajimemashite."  
  
" Ohayoo Hiei, I'm.fine."  
  
" You look funny with that expression on your face."  
  
" *Let a breath out. * You caught me. I'm nervous."  
  
" Just tell her about it already, I want to live with you in the Makai."  
  
" Even if you have to live with the silvery fox, and when we come back to Ningenkai every month, I change back to Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
" I can live with that Kurama, I just want to be with you."  
  
Kurama kissed Hiei's nose.  
  
" Can you come with me to tell mother?"  
  
" Hn. Just to make you happy."  
  
Kurama hug Hiei and they kiss each other.  
  
" Arigatoo gozaimasu Hiei. You're the best."  
  
" Hn."  
  
Kurama and Hiei went to the bathroom together to get ready. Kurama and Hiei took a morning bubble bath. After they had their fun, they dried up with their towels, changed into different clothes, brushed their teeth, and wash their faces.  
  
As soon as they got out of the bathroom, Kurama held Hiei's hand and walked into the bedroom.  
  
" Kitsune?"  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Good luck. I'll be right behind you all the way."  
  
" Arigatoo gozaimasu." Kurama kissed Hiei on the cheeks. " I'll make-up for this Hiei."  
  
" Don't worry 'bout it. You already made it up kitsune."  
  
Kurama walked out the bedroom, with Hiei behind him, to down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
" Ohayoo gozaimasu Shuui-kun. Ohayoo gozaimasu Hiei-kun."  
  
" Ohayoo gozaimasu." Kurama and Hiei said it together.  
  
" Mother, I have to tell you something about my past and my love life now, so could you sit down and listen to me?"  
  
" Shuui-kun, I will always listen to you." She said as she sat down. Kurama sat down next to where Hiei was sitting. Hiei placed his hands on Kurama's and held it for a few seconds, then let go.  
  
" Mother, I have been keeping some things in the past for a long time." Kurama told his mother all about the past, and how he reincarnated into his mother's womb, and became her son. Kurama then told her about his relationship with Hiei, and how long he has knew him. " Hiei and I knew each other when we were about nine or ten years old." He then told her about the attack Hiei made and that he treated Hiei's wound during the fight. Kurama also told her about the things that he loves about Hiei and loves him very much. As soon as Kurama said that he loves Hiei, Hiei flushed a little and agree with the conversation. Shiori thought about the conversation. Kurama then told his mother that he will be going to live in a different place with Hiei and will visit her at least once every month. "Shuuichi, I. accept your decision, yourself, and Hiei in our family. Arigatoo Shuuichi for telling me about your past and your relationship. I don't care if it's a boy you like, I just want you to be happy with your life, and I don't want to force you to do anything. Welcome to the family Hiei." Hiei hugged Shiori and kissed Kurama, not being embarrassed about kissing in front of people for some times.  
  
Kurama and Hiei stayed in Ningenkai for two more weeks to pack some things and to see everybody before they moved on. Hiei and Kurama invited their friends to a goodbye party, and that they will come back and visit them.  
  
One weeks and six days later at Kurama's house...  
  
Kurama and Hiei were the center on the crowd. (I don't really know what that means, but I'm giving it a shot.) Kurama told everybody that Hiei and him would be living in the Makai in Hiei's home for the rest of their lives, unless something happens. He also told that he would visit everybody some day and maybe will even bring his and Hiei's kids. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed and tried to cover their mouths. They immediately shut up by Hiei's glare. They party all night and everyone left at midnight. After everyone left, Hiei and Kurama went to bed.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Kurama and Hiei said bye to Shiori and then left off to new adventures in the Makai. Will they be able to survive out in the Makai with all of the beasts in the forest? Would they be able to have kids? Found out in the next story!!!  
  
The End. for now  
  
Yoshira: Finally!! It took me three days to type, think, and to have time to write it.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Good for you!  
  
(Kurama woke up)  
  
Kurama: Hi again!! Hiei, would you please come with me to stroll down the park.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever you say, kitsune, whatever you say.  
  
(Hiei and Kurama waved goodbye to Yoshira and left the house)  
  
Yoshira: Hehehe. they have no idea what I'm planning for them!!! I'll type more if people send me reviews, and if I have enough time. I will have time during Christmas break, so you people don't give up hope on me. At least Hiei and Kurama are having a good time. * Yoshira picks up a book and read it.* Don't give up hope!!! 


End file.
